Roman Day S&M
by SadisticDemongyrl
Summary: Octavius goes over to Cassius's to try and make peace with him and Brutus. What he doesnn't know is that they have a sex-filled revnge scheme. Rated M for sadomasochism and all-male threesome. GO BRUCCIUS


Roman Day S&M( a Brussius with a twist!)

It was about midday when Octavius knocked on the door to Caius Cassius's secluded summer home. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Not only would Cassius be there,but Brutus would be there too. _Why the fuck am I doing this? _he asked himself_. _The two men had killed his adoptive father. Why is he even agreeing to speak with them? A brutal civil war was raging and apparently they wanted to make peace. _I'd rather have you hanged._ he'd thought.

What exactly would they say ? _Sorry we killed your adoptive father? _Sorry just wouldn't cut it_. As if saying sorry could change _**MY**_ mind, _he thought being the stubborn young man he was. Octavius didn't want peace he wanted spilled blood. He wanted to smear his entire BODY in the blood of Cassius and Brutus._Okay,okay calm down Octavius_,he told himself taming the anger within he had to do was sit there,listen to their solutions,and lash out on them then he remembered what Antony had told him._' Don't screw this up! How are you ever going to look up to caesar's great leadership of you can't even negotiate well?'_ The old man usually gets on his nerves, but lately ,there's just something about him that keeps Octavius from strangling him. Octavius took a deep breath and knocked on the door,waiting for his unbearable torture of controlling his anger.

Little did he know that he would receive a different kind of torture.

Lucius ( servant of Brutus) answered the door. " My lord Octavius." he said,bowing. "Lucius." Octavius said,giving him a respectful nod. "Where are the lords Brutus and Cassius at?" he asked. Octavius thought he almost saw a glimpse of shock cast over Lucius's face,but he thought he imagined it and shook it off."They are… they are in the spare room my lord." Lucius answered,Octavius blind to the hesitance in his voice. Octavius sighed. The spare room was ALL the way down the hall! As he came towards the spare room,Octavius heard ….. _bumping _. And was that…._ moaning? _Octavius put his ear to the was **definitely **something going on in he couldn't quite recognize rather he didn't WANT to recognize sound it was…. familiar to him - _*sound of great pleasure*_ ._What the fuck was that ? he asked. _he heard a faint rustling sound and then knocked. He gulped then said, "Uh…umm..Cassius?Brutus? It's me Octavius.I'm here for your request of a treaty? Are you guys even in there?"

Octavius waited in vain,impatiently wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible. He heard a grumble,almost as if someone were clearing their throat then a deep "Enter." Octavius did he was told and opened the he was disturbed by what he found in the spare room. Chains and rope hanging from hooks on the walls, scratch marks and blood stains on the floor and then he looked even closer at the walls. They were covered-no _glazed_ in….._ male cum_. As his eyes scanned the walls, a figure appeared in the corner of his eye and then … he saw Cassius and Brutus were sitting on this throne like seat with Cassius siting on the lap of Brutus. He was currently drawing circles on Brutus's chest,his eyes looking as though he wanted to eat him.

"Evening Octavius" Brutus greeted,acting as though there wasn't anyone on his lap trying to seduce tried to look past this. He really did. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that they only called him here to announce their newly formed gay relationship. He opened up his mouth,stopped,then said ,"I've come here to address your request of peace." he giggled._What the hell is up with him?_ Octavius asked himself."Indeed you have." Cassius said finally saying something instead of dry-humping Brutus's leg." What we have to offer," he said getting up,"Is that we want you to do something for us in order for peace. We don't want Rome to be in chaos," Cassius whispered,stroking Octavius's cheek," Neither do you and Antony." At those very last words ,Cassius slightly licked Octavius's ear. he jumped back,shocked."Oh don't act so timid."Brutus said. "You act like no one's ever done that to you 't be such a coward,hiding your **true **nature." he spat. Octavius froze. _D-D-Does he know?_

"What are you talking about?" Octavius questioned,trying to put on a brave front." Don't act as if you don't know you little _slut_."Cassius ,Octavius jumped."I'll just come right out and say it." Brutus said interrupting the awkward silence."We both-no we** ALL** know about you sleeping with Caesar you know, before he died?Anyway you couldn't just satiate your sexual hunger,so now your fucking Antony."Octavius stopped breathing all together. _How the fuck do they know?_ he asked himself. "We only know,"cassius chimed,"Because we secretly visited your home and what do we find ? Antony fucking you in the bathing room." Octavius's mind wen back to that day….

*FLASHBACK*

_Hot water doused his back as Octavius bathed in the bathing room. Antony was in there too,but they were both men so it was alright… right?_

_Octavius watched in amazement as he watched the water drip down Antony's fit abs. He licked his lips,quickly enough that Antony wouldn't see him._

_Octavius tried to focus on washing his own body,but all he could do was fantasize about washing Antony's body.'He's so fucking hot."'he thought to crouched down lower so that no one could see the growing bulge in the large bit his lip to hold back a moan s he silently started jacking-off._

_"Octavius what are you doing?" someone asked,startling was Antony.'Oh my god did he see me?' he asked himself."Nothing." he replied."Why do you ask?" "It's just that …well you're biting your lip almost as though you were suppressing a moan and you were smiling with your eyes closed." Antony said ,a bit embarrassed to have said that._

_'God he did see.' Octavius said silently.'He's probably going to act all innocent to seduce me into telling him I was jacking-off. I wish he would try to seduce me in other ways though.' he thought. ' I don't want that to happen it'll just be even more embarrassing!It probably digusts him that I would even do that with someone else in the tub.' Octavius became a bit disgusted with himself._

_'But it'll probably disgust him even _**MORE**_ to that fact that I was jacking-off while fantasizing about him. He'll have me ostracized from society.' Octavius looked up to see if Antony was looking at was busy washing his leg thank god.'His long,strong,beautiful leg…. snap out of it!' he said mentally._

_'You have to tell him you like him _**NOW.**_ You've been watching from the corners,turning the most common things about him into boiling sexual you lock yourself up into your and jack-off till your dick 's pitiful and frankly just plain sad. Do yourself favor and grow some balls._

_Octavius opened his mouth and said …_

_"I like you." Obviously no one heard him so he said boldly,"_**ANTONY I LIKE YOU**_!"Antony looked up. Oh no. Here comes the smiled then crossed over to the other side over the tub where Octavius was and whispered in his ear," What took you so long?" _

_Antony pressed his hips on Octavius's as he kissed him passionately, his lips and tongue arousing Octavius,whom once again had an they were already naked,Antony felt Octavius's dick rub against his,the desirable friction just making him moan. When the stop kissing,Antony pointed to Octavius's dick and said,"Allow me to take care of that for you."_

_In seconds Octavius was on the bathing room floor, moaning in absolute pleasure as Antony sucked and sucked was grabbing Antony's sweet curls,urging him to just fuck. He later then watched in awe as Antony's **10-inch** dick swayed in front of drooled. He spread his legs,eager to have Antony enter shoved himself inside of Octavius,soliciting a deep moan from him._

_At first they were whimpers but now Octavius was screaming"Fuck me,Fuck me,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck."After coming twice,Octavius decided it was not over. He pushed Antony against the pillar and kissed him,his kisses getting lower and Antony's breathing quickened as Octavius deep throated him, his cum spilling inside of his throat,Octavius swallowing as though it were sweet wine._

_They lay down in each other's arms on the tiled floor Antony saying,"Caesar taught you well."_

* END FLASHBACK*

Octavius cleared his mind of the first of many hook-ups with Antony."So since you know about my relationship with Antony, what do you intend to do?"he asked.

Cassius and Brutus smiled each other then at Octavius." We want," Cassius said coming over to Octavius again,"YOU."he breathed. "M-m-m-me?"Octavius stuttered."What would you want with me?" Cassius answered him by frenching him,his tongue swirling everywhere in his mouth. When he pulled back,Cassius wiped his walked up to face Octavius." Let's move this on quickly cassius or else I won't be able to hold myself," Brutus licked his lips,"Back.".

Brutus grabbed Octavius by the jaw and said grimly,"Before you came along, Caesar was ours. Well maybe not exactly,but we were in love with him. Cassius screwed him first a couple of times and,I was Caesar's lover during that period of yes. Caesar was screwing us both. For a period of time cassius and I hated each other. And then Caesar stopped coming to the both of us. Instead he was fucking your now boyfriend Marcus Antonius. Eventually ,because we both loved Caesar so much, we kinda got it on in a war then we feared the fate of Rome when Caesar wanted to become Emperor. We'd decided that since we'd each had a history with him that, he didn't deserve to die. but then we saw _you_. Apparently Caesar got tired of Antony and needed some drive of course he had Calphurnia sure, but he was gay and fucking her didn't give him satisfaction at all. Calphurnia was never sterile. Caesar just never liked screwing women. It was a cover up for why she didn't have any kids. It was okay with her had wandering eyes and never really liked Caesar , we'd come to have a conference with Caesar and find the conference room door _locked. _There was a crack in the door and I….I saw you two **69ing **. It was then that Cassius and I decided that Caesar must die for the sake of Rome and our Hearts. But then we found out you were his adopted son and this is our revenge"

Before he could say or do anything,Octavius was covered with a blindfold and felt that his clothes were being stripped arms were bounded behind him and, he was forced on his was later then moved to his back where someone was frenching him,shoving his fingers into Octavius's precious cried out he really did,but his cries were smothered by Cassius lips.

Later on he was back on his knees this time deep-throating could tell it was brutus because he'd growled huskily,"Suck you little _cock slut_!Suck!" His moans were absolutely heavy with Octavius felt a slick hand on his ass, and suddenly…was he'd screamed it vibrated Brutus's dick making him come. When Octavius's refused to swallow, Brutus thrusted around in his mouth shouting,"Swallow you _whore."_

From behind Cassius was swirling around in his anus,Making a knot of pleasure up in Octavius's ass. He'd finally swallowed Brutus's cum and started bucking his hips towards Cassius. Cassius just said seductively,"That's it sweet slave keep doing that and I'll..I'll…." Cassius spilled his seed inside of came too. Suddenly a hand grasped his dick and began massaging was Brutus. Apparently he didn't know Octavius was this good at giving blow jobs,so he needed something to reach onto.

"Cassius switch spots with me. I want to see if slut can handle all of me." Octavius heard Brutus say. remember he can't see since he's blindfolded. Octavius's eyes opened up as wide as beach balls when Brutus shoved his **12-inch** dick in his anus. The way it convulsed around him fully made him want to come immediately,but he wanted the kid to told him he loves it when Brutus shoves him fully,so that means this kid won't like it that is he _will _like mouth says no(even though know one can hear it) but your body screams ,Brutus came ,giving up on holding had come many a time and this was his seventh time.

Eventually they switched again and again, pumping their revenge into then it wasn't just revenge became sweet sick pleasure of fucking it became too much, he decided to stop resisting and give in. He'd swallow their cum and become their _sweet cock slut._He'd grind his hips against them making them cum and eventually himself too. Then it really became too much. The switching went on for hours and hours, the sexual frenzy never stopping. He wanted to yell,and scream help, but who would here with a cock in his mouth? Besides his screaming would just vibrate them more and then he'd be swallowing come like although it were his mother's milk.

They'd they'd stopped fucking him.

Octavius lay there on the floor of the spare room, cum dripping out of the corner of his mouth. HIs anus was now stretched out oozing cum,thanks to Brutus's 12-inch cock and Cassius's constant lay there,crying silently to himself. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he run out right after Cassius licked him? What about ….what about Antony? At this very thought Octavius cried even more._ Iv'e betrayed him. My life is ruined.I cant' face I just can' I tell him what happens he'll be crushed. He'll never look at me the same again .Or rather he'll never look me period._

All this time Lucius had been listening through the door."Why?" he whispered."Why hadn't I stopped him from his fate?Or tell him the wrong room? Couldn't he see it in my eyes? Couldn't he see that…that 15 minutes before he came they had just done the exact thing to me?" He could here grunts and moans in the other room."How they can fuck after this will always be a mystery to me." and with that Lucius walked down the hall to the servants's chambers.


End file.
